


Fantastic

by msdonnatemplenoble



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Angst, Anticipation, Coffee Shops, DW AU, Denial, Doctor Who References, Dry Humping, F/M, Fantasizing, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Jealousy, Longing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sass, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Snogging, Team Sassy, mickey smith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/msdonnatemplenoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher Jamison, or the Doctor as he prefers to be called, is a professor at the local university along with his friend, Captain Jack Harkness. The Doctor has been assigned a new student teacher, one Ms. Donna Noble. She's  sassy and LOUD...Curvaceous, and he's been fantasising about the things he could do to her since their first day together after the two of them exchanged heated insults after class.<br/>Not that he <i>really</i> wanted her or had feelings for her, right? It wasn't until after a night out drinking with his best mate Jack, that the Doctor has to admit (if only to himself) that he might just have feelings and a burning desire to get to know his student teacher much more intimately.<br/>But could she possibly feel the same way?<br/>Three months later, at the local coffee shop, he finally finds the courage to tell her how he feels, but is it too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [authorwithoutaquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorwithoutaquill/gifts).



> Written for the @dwsmutfest prompt "College/University AU" and dedicated to my girl, Rebeka who is _literally_ my Chris Jamison.  
>  Love you, Sweetheart!

Donna sat at her table at the little coffee shop that bordered the University campus and groaned with frustration as she snapped the lid of her laptop shut.  
Three months. Three months she had been doing her student teaching at this bloody school, meeting Doctor Jamison almost every day for a cuppa to go over her notes, and to stare into the endless steel blue depths of his eyes as he offered her his opinion or lectured her on the proper way to present a new topic to the class. It was all pointless though, he could be giving her the winning jackpot numbers and Donna would still have no idea what he was saying. She’d simply nod dreamily as she continued to fantasize about the fantastic things his large, capable hands could be doing to her instead.

The ginger smirked to herself. Fantastic. Whenever the Doctor, as he preferred to be called, was particularly excited about something, he would beam that million watt smile and exclaim that single word causing Donna Noble to smile in return and suppress the urge to shudder.

She was quite certain she could have him calling out that word quite a bit under different circumstances. A mischievous glint caused her blue-green eyes to almost glow with unresolved desire, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips as she continued to fantasise about the multiple ways she’d get him to moan, utter… even scream that word if she had her way!

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she was unaware that the Doctor had already entered the coffee house and was quietly watching her from his place at the counter. His grip on the two steaming cups of tea in his hands tightened as he swallowed hard. It had been three very long months since he was assigned the loud, sassy, curvaceous, curious and frankly, fantastic ginger to be his teaching assistant this semester. She was a bit older than the lot he was used to, having entered university later than most students. He recalled her telling him the story one late night while they were marking papers. Her father had passed away and the money to send her to university would have put a huge strain on her her mother and grandfather. Instead, she took on a series of mediocre temporary office jobs, doing whatever she could to help out her family financially. He had only nodded at the time, but secretly he was impressed. Not too many people were willing to put their entire lives on hold to help others. He was even more impressed after overhearing a conversation between Ms. Noble and her mother. The older woman was critical, rude and frankly unkind towards her daughter. He had tried to tune out the conversation, but honestly, Donna was a bit loud and he couldn’t help himself, well mostly. The more he heard however, the more he felt his blood boil and he had to bite his cheek to keep from commenting when she returned to him to finish the marking.

It was his friend Jack who taught Sociology that pointed out he was spending an awful lot of time talking about Donna outside of class. Of course, he said it with his trademark leer, his comment dripping with innuendo at the time. The Doctor found himself flustered at the accusation, the blush blooming from his cheeks to the tips of his rather prominent ears. This only fueled Jack on further, insisting that in all the time he had known him, he couldn’t remember one student teacher that he had met for tea everyday after classes were finished. Not one.

“You’re off y’er rocker you are, Mate,” the Doctor insisted, “she’s just… Different, got talent, a natural aptitude, this one,” he insisted with a shake of his head as he sipped his pint. The two of them had met for a few down at the local, and as usual, Jack’s thoughts immediately turned to sex, or teasing him about his lack of it! “We’re not all like you, ya’ know, we don’t all feel the need to shag everything that crosses our path.”  


Jack Harkness gave him an amused smirk from behind his glass, “I haven’t shagged you yet,” he pointed out, eyebrow raised.  


“Not for lack of tryin’,” the Doctor scoffed at him, returning the eyebrow and chuckled at him.  


“That’s true,” Harkness admitted, “you’re such hard work!”  


“But worth it,” the Doctor retorted with a manic grin before returning to his pint.  


Jack wasn’t about to be put off though. “Well then, if you’re not interested in asking her out, you won’t mind if I do then,” he said casually, pulling out his mobile, “I have her number, I could give her a ring, set it up for tomorrow night. A little wine, dinner and who knows what else?” he purred.  


The Doctor shifted on his bar stool. His face hardened, his eyes dark, unreadable.  


"No.”  


The other man recoiled back slightly. He had seen the Doctor shoot that look at other people but never aimed directly his way. His normally pale blue eyes looked as if they held an oncoming storm churning deep within them. There was a quiet ferocity in his presence that Captain Jack Harkness, former RAF pilot turned Sociology teacher, knew he did not want to confront! And he was not a man that scared easily. He had seen his share of strife in life, both with the Air Force and outside its ranks, yet at this moment, he felt slightly afraid of his friend.  


“Whoa, take it easy Doc, if you feel that strongly about it, I won’t!” he slipped his mobile back into his pocket and gestured towards the barkeep, ordering up a couple of shots to help smooth things over.  


For his part, the Doctor immediately looked down at his drink feeling both embarrassed and apologetic at the same time. “It’s just… Well, she has a hard enough time, yeah. I don’t need you comin’ into her life and messin’ it up further, distractin’ her from her studies and all that,” he tried to cover his reaction, justify his response before meeting the Captain’s eyes.  


Jack paid for the shots and pushed one over towards his friend, he shook his head slightly and laughed. “Whatever gets you through the night Doc,” he humoured him before raising up the shot glass, “To denial!” he called out cheekily before downing his shot in one smooth movement.  


The Doctor opened his mouth to give him what for! Tell him he was daft! That he didn’t feel anything for Donna Noble. To let him know in no uncertain terms that she was just his student teacher, she was under his tutelage. Nothing more. But shut it quickly instead when he realised he’d be lying and not just to Jack, but to himself as well. He downed his drink quickly with a grimace, though he welcomed the alcohol’s burn as it gave him something else to focus on for a moment.  


But only a moment.

So there he stood, watching the ginger as she stared off into space, her mind obviously occupied elsewhere. Probably thinking about some bloke, maybe the ridiculously handsome pretty boy that was always trying to take a look down the front of her blouse?

Not that he could blame the lad. Donna had certain _assets_ that just begged to be appreciated and her breasts were certainly high on that list. He often found himself wondering how they’d feel pressed up against his chest, or sliding against him, slick and wet as he pressed her against the cool tile walls of his shower. His tongue lavishing her pert, pink nipples, moaning around them as they peaked up hard and erect in his mouth as he suckled them, rolled them between his fingers…

He shook his head, feeling himself grow semi-hard thinking about it. He was standing in the middle of a coffee shop for crying out loud! Some of his students might be here, he admonished himself as he forced himself to move his feet and head over towards their usual table.

For her part, Donna was in another world. A world where she and the Doctor weren’t meeting for tea after class, but had just finished dinner at some posh restaurant, both of them consuming a few too many drinks so their inhibitions were lowered. A world where he reached under the table, his rough hand resting upon her knee before sliding up her thigh and underneath the thin material of the green silk dress she wore especially for this occasion.  
Her breath would become ragged as his hand continued to explore as it traveled upwards, the rest of their dining companions having no idea what delights were occurring underneath their table as she fisted her hand in the fine linen tablecloth.  
She’d shoot him a look, his name slipping from her lips in a pained whisper while he just grinned that amazing smile at her. His fingers seeking out the warmth of her core. Donna would bite down on her lower lip as his fingers would brush over the outer lips of her sex, the surprise evident on his face when he discovered her naughty little secret.

That she had forgone panties tonight.

It would be her turn to smirk as he would suddenly raise his hand and call out to the waiter, insisting the cheque be brought out immediately….

Her illusion was shattered though when she heard him join her at the table.

“Hmmmm, oh, hello there, Doctor,” she stammered, her face turning several shades of crimson. Donna Noble wished the floor would open up and consume her on the very spot. She could feel how very wet she had gotten as she had sat waiting for him, lost in the fantasy and here he was now, looking as devastatingly handsome as always. She had to divert her eyes from him as she pressed her legs together tightly searching for some relief from the almost unfathomable tension building up between them.

For his part, the Doctor hadn’t missed Donna’s apparent discomfort, but wasn’t entirely sure what had caused it. What he did know, was that he was determined that this time, he’d finally drum up the courage to ask her to dinner. So far, he was 0 for 7. Seven times he told himself he’d do it! That this was the day, and seven times, he had chickened out. Not anymore, he promised himself. He reached across the table and touched her hand, he had to work hard to hide his reaction as his breath hitched in his chest.

“Are you all right?” he asked, his worried eyes surveying her, noting the blouse she was wearing was open quite a bit at the neck, her amazing cleavage almost spilling out for him, begging him to reach out and tweak a nipple through the thin material, bury his face between her voluptuous breasts. He attempted to pull back his hand but shocked himself when he found he couldn’t. She hadn’t pulled away when he covered her hand with his. Maybe she was interested in him too?

Maybe?

Donna was most certainly not all right! The moment his hand covered hers, electricity shot through her straight to her core and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning. She looked at their hands and then up into his eyes and she simply melted. She couldn’t do this any longer. It was just too hard.

“Doctor, I…” she stammered, her cheeks darkening again before she trained her eyes back upon his face, “I don’t think I can be your student teacher anymore. I’m… I’m so sorry!” she barely got the words out, her voice barely above a whisper. Really, it was for the best. Donna couldn’t stand it any longer. She wanted him. Wanted him in every way possible and he would never look at her like that. He was too brilliant, too gorgeous… Too perfect! What would he ever see in a nobody like her? Nothing. And she’d just end up making a fool of herself. Still, she didn’t pull her hand away. She couldn’t bare for the physical contact to end. The ginger could feel tears burning at the back of her eyes, already regretting the words.

His face fell. His mouth gaped open and his heart sank into the pits of his stomach.  


But he was going to ask her on a proper date.  


“Donna, I…” his voice cracked slightly as he looked at their hands, still touching upon the table, “did I do something? “Of course I did. I’m rubbish at this sorta thing I am. I… I am sorry. What can I do to make you stay with me? I mean, not quit…. I mean, Oh bollocks!” he grumbled, finally pulling his hand away, rubbing it over his shortly shorn hair and looking distraught.

She blinked at him, confused by his reaction. “You? You didn’t do a thing!” she insisted, “it’s me! I’m the bloody fool!” she moaned, placing her head in her hands momentarily. With a sigh of defeat, Donna decided to be honest with him, “I can’t work with you anymore because of… Because of the way I… Feel about you,” came her hushed confession.

The Doctor had been getting up to go. He’d write her a glowing recommendation of course, take the blame for her asking to be reassigned. He had been preparing to tell her that when her confession caught him off-guard.

He gripped the edge of the table, “Wait what? You… Me?” he gaped at her before slowly smiling his manic grin at her, full power. Suddenly feeling rejuvenated, the Doctor jumped up from the table, causing his chair to fall backwards behind him. It clattered to the ground with a bang as several heads swiveled in their direction. He didn’t care.  


He rounded the table until he was standing in front of her, grasping both of her hands in his.  


“DONNA NOBLE, THAT IS FANTASTIC!!” he called out and swooped down to kiss the top of her head before he thought it out, “simply fantastic!” he beamed down at her. “Not the quittin’ part. No, that part will never do, see. But the rest of it!”

Her hand fluttered to her mouth as her companion started bounding around and causing a bit of a scene. “Doctah!” she hissed, eyes wide. However, a moment later he was next to her, both her hands captured in his and he was uttering that magic word she longed to hear him say about her! 

“Just what are you sayin’, Doctah?!” she insisted, “Are you makin’ fun of me?” she challenged, her eyes snapping green fire at him.

He laughed, loud and long. His voice ringing throughout the small shop, “Donna Noble, in no way am I laughing at you, I am laughin’ at the situation, me!” he insisted. “Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to ask you on a proper date?” he didn’t wait for her to answer, “seven. Seven times. Do you know how long I’ve wanted to ask you out?” he shook his head, “almost from day one, okay, maybe day two? Didn’t really appreciate the ears comments, me.” His smile softened, “But then, I realised that’s just who you are, you brilliant, clever, gorgeous, ginger you!”

The Doctor was about to suggest they leave when she shot him a look, her lips pursed, “If I recall, you called me loud and opinionated… Stubborn in fact,” she accused, pointing a finger at him, eyes narrowed, “you tellin’ me you wanted to ask me out then, Sunshine?” she challenged him.

He chuckled heartily, “Absolutely, that’s when I knew, me!” he insisted, crossing his arms in front of him, “You didn’t shrink away like most would, you stood up to me, gave me what for. It was brilliant! Fantastic even!” he glowed, eyes softening at the memory of the feisty look on her face that day as she challenged him. He was smitten right then and there. A goner he was. He could admit that now.

Donna wasn’t completely won over yet, “So let me get this straight, all this time I’ve been pinin’ over you, you want me to believe you wanted me too? That’s why you called me, um, what was it?” she tapped her forefinger to her lips (a move that made his heart skip a beat as he thought about tracing those lips with his tongue) “a stupid ape was it? Is that how you let a girl know you are interested in her then?” she clucked her tongue, “blimey then, if that’s the case, are you sure you want to be here with me? Maybe you’d rather be asking out that bloke who sits a few rows back? What’s his name? Smith? Mickey Smith? You seem to have all sorts of nicknames for that one,” she teased.

Clearly affronted, the Doctor shot her a look, “Oi! Mickey the Idiot? You think I’d be interested in Mickey the Idiot?!” he scoffed. “All right then,” he admitted slowly, “maybe you are the exception to the rule then, Ms. Noble, because Mickey Smith is truly an idiot and I assure you, you are not.”  


The Doctor smiled as he pulled her up by her hands, his eyes turning lusty and hopeful, “Want to get out of here?” he murmured, as he brought his lips close to her ear.

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment to insure he wasn’t putting her on. She didn’t think she could bare it if this was all some sort of sick joke. However, as he pulled her up she couldn’t miss the look in his eyes, nor did the gentleness that passed over his features as he described that first day after class as they traded barbs go unnoticed by her either. She would be a fool to say no. This was everything she ever wanted. He was everything she had ever wanted.

“Yeah,” was all she could manage to say, her voice quivering almost as bad as her insides were aching having him so near.

The Doctor let go of her only long enough to assist her in stuffing her papers and laptop back into her bag, the cups of tea long forgotten on the table as they pushed their way through the throngs of watchful students and faculty alike hand in hand.  


“Fantastic!” he breathed urging her along. He turned his head back to her once they crossed the threshold and were outside of the coffee shop.  


“My car is just over there, comin’?” his eyes were hopeful, he couldn’t bare it if she turned him down now.

“Oi! I certainly hope so!” Donna had found her voice and it was husky and full of longing as she trained her eyes up at him.

The rest of the world fell away as the Doctor caught Donna’s not so subtle innuendo. His pulse quickened as he suddenly lost all rational thought and pulled her to him, his hands clamped upon her hips. He kept one planted there while the other tangled in the back of her hair. Relishing the way, the red silk spilled between his fingers as he cupped the back of her head.  


He brought his lips down to hers, brushing them against hers softly at first. The subtle taste of strawberries greeted his senses and he moaned quietly, bringing his lips back to hers with more force. His tongue tracing the contours of her lips before probing at the point they met, demanding access into the welcoming moist heat of her mouth. His entire body shuddered as she readily parted her lips for him. Her hands sliding underneath the woolen material of his jumper were like electricity sending shockwaves of unbridled desire through him, settling deep within his core. The Doctor was having trouble controlling himself, something that rarely happened, his car was so near, yet so damn far away. The anticipation after all these months, the wonder, the doubt was so close to finally coming to an end. He wanted her, wanted her like his lungs wanted oxygen. No, needed her. Needed to taste her, feel her, feel himself move inside her. To watch her face as she neared completion, knowing he was the one bringing her there. He wanted to hear her call out his name while clinging to him, all hot and wet, panting with exertion, her eyes filled with longing, and maybe, hopefully something more.  
He shifted his hand to the small of her back, pressing her more firmly against him and groaning as she arched her body into his.

Donna’s nails scrubbed at his lower back, looking to find purchase. Her bag containing her laptop and papers sliding from her shoulder to the ground in a heap.  
She could care less. Didn’t even notice.  


All she could focus on was the fire burning in her lungs as they screamed out for oxygen, yet she was unwilling to break from the kiss. Her tongue gliding effortlessly against his in a swirling dance of sensual delight as they explored each others’ mouths. The tension building in her core was becoming excruciating and only grew worse with each little moan and gasp that slipped from the Doctor. She arched her hips upwards, desperately looking to grind them against his. She was rewarded when the hand on the small of her back slipped to her arse. He gripped her desperately, bunching her skirt up with it and yet she didn’t care. Donna let her fingers slip underneath the waistband of his trousers, she ran them around to his hips, digging them in and shuddering.  
“Doctor,” she gasped, her need for air finally winning out, “take me home with you, please,” she begged, her breath ragged, eyes still shut as her head was spinning, the taste of him still on her lips as he placed his forehead against hers. His breathing just as uneven and broken as hers.

“Donna Noble,” he panted, “I thought you’d never ask,” he finally muttered.  


Lifting his head from hers, he bent over to retrieve her bag and taking her hand in hers, he looked her directly in the eyes and said only one word, “Run!”


End file.
